Blog użytkownika:Applexoxo/I got a heart.
Nie musisz czytać moich'' ''słów wstępu, jeśli nie chcesz. Cześć ludzie. Mam zamiar podzielić się z wami moją historią, która nie daje mi spać po nocach. Piszę ją z dedykacją dla mojej przyjaciółki, której nigdy nie widziałam, dziwne, prawda? Jest dla mnie naprawdę ważna i wiem, że będzie jej miło z faktu, że to dla niej. Następnie chcę dodać, że każdy kto przy mnie jest i jest moim przyjacielem powinnien wiedzieć, że piszę to również dla niego. Każdy przytulas, całus i wspólnie spędzony czas jest niezastąpiony, dziękuję wam. Myślę, że za często mnie tu nie spotkacie, lecz będę się starać. Nic więcej nie dodam, bo będzie to bezsensowne. Zapraszam do początku opowieści: ' ' #Applexoxo Wprowadzenie: On. Mądry, dobroduszny, pogodny i z pozoru niezwykle idealny chłopak. Ale co jeśli jego piosenki okażą się w przyszłości lekarstwem? Co jeśli on jest naprawdę całkiem inny? Czy dobrze go wszyscy znają? Każdy coś ukrywa: coś wielkiego lub coś nieznacznego, jak znamię za uchem… Ale to nie było tylko znamię za uchem. Ona. Ładna, pewna siebie, niemiła, gwiazda każdej szkoły w jakiej była. Może ona też ma jakieś powody do takich zachowań? Czy jej egoizm zniszczy wszystko, a może przeciwnie? Kto jest w stanie zmienić taką osobę? Prolog „I got a heart And I got a soul Believe me.” Miałem serce I miałem duszę Uwierz we mnie. (dalej napisałam ja) Or forget about me. Forever us two. Lub zapomnij o mnie. Na zawsze nas dwoje. If life is brutal we must rub along. I whenever believe in you. Jeśli życie jest brutalne damy radę. Zawsze wierzę w ciebie. When you’ll alone. I will want to help you. Kiedy będziesz sama. Będę chciał ci pomóc. I hope before closing the last door You will say: I love you. Mam nadzieję, że przed zamknięciem ostatnich drzwi Powiesz: kocham cię. I promise that I’ll have smiling expression face. Obiecuję, że będę miał uśmiechnięty wyraz twarzy. --------------------------------------------------------------------- Rozdział I ''Ona- - - - - -'' Wątpiłam w to, że kiedykolwiek dostanę szczery uśmiech od moich opiekunów. Dlaczego nie jest tak jak na początku? Kino, basen, grillowanie, śmiech, miłość, zaufanie… Nie mam pojęcia czyja to wina, lecz jedno wiem na pewno: nigdy nie zapytam się, dlaczego mnie już nie chcą. Nie musiałam być nigdy wróżką, pracującą za marne grosze, by wiedzieć, że każdy na mnie patrzy. To uczucie mnie nie zniechęcało do podążania korytarzem, nie. Przeciwnie. Usiadłam na dużym białym fotelu, czekając na pana, który miał na tabliczce drzwi napisane: Dyrektor Edward Bosminson. Gdy mężczyzna w garniturze pojawił się w gabinecie mało co nie wylał kawy, którą trzymał kurczowo w dużych dłoniach. Zasiadł za biurkiem i zagadywał mnie. Mówił mi o lekcjach, nauczycielach i uczniach, którzy mi z chęcią pomogą z nadrobieniem zaległości. Nie odzywałam się za często, bo nie przepadałam za rozmowami z ludźmi o trzydzieści lat starszymi ode mnie. Po wręczeniu mi kluczyka do szafki szkolnej, planu zajęć, listy osób z mojej klasy i wizytówek nie wiadomo na jaki temat, mogłam pójść na pierwszą lekcję w nowej szkole. - Hej! Kopnij do nas! – krzyknął ktoś. Nie myśląc wiele spojrzałam znad grzywki na podłogę. Były na niej rozsypane kartki, książki, a nawet mogę przyznać, że cała zawartość plecaka. Dwóch chłopaków trzymało trzeciego. Ale super! Czyli to szkoła z poczuciem humoru jaki lubię. Uśmiechnęłam się i kopnęłam w ich stronę piórnik, a później zeszyt, który się zagiął pod wpływem mojego buta. - Zbieraj cwaniaczku i idź już na kochaną matematykę. – powiedział jeden z tych, którzy mogli się ruszać. W jednym momencie wypuścili z mocnego uścisku chłopaka z zaciśniętym kapturem na głowie. Czy on się przypadkiem nie udusił? - A ty bądź po naszej stronie. – uśmiechnął się, wskazując na mnie palcem. Kiwnęłam głową do, jak mniemam prześladowców ze zrozumieniem. Pchnęli prześladowanego... On upadł na ziemię, a oni z piskiem adidasów uciekli. Dlaczego go ominęłam i poszłam na lekcje, zamiast mu pomóc? Dlaczego uniosłam brwi z pogardą, gdy odsłonił swoją zmęczoną twarz spod kaptura bluzy? Bo zawsze taka byłam: obojętna w takich sytuacjach. To było złe… Żałuję, że nie mam machiny czasu. ''On- - - - - -'' Wyciągnąłem zza szafy notes, a później wsadziłem w uszy słuchawki. Wyglądając przez okno, nie mogłem po prostu oderwać wzroku od świetlików, które na darmo zderzały się z żarówkami lamp, chcąc podlecieć w stronę światła. Tak bardzo przypominają mi mamę. Siadaliśmy na huśtawce, by oglądać wszystko wokół, tak bez powodu. Dziękuję jej za to, że pokazała mi urok przyrody, który tak często omijamy obojętnie. Szkoda, że zdarzyło się to tylko trzy razy. Zapiekły mnie powieki od spodu, ale nie chciałem dziś płakać kolejny raz… Minął kolejny tydzień, a był dość dobrym tygodniem. Nie było w nim żadnych przykrych zdarzeń, jak na przykład wyrzucanie śniadania przez okno. Zostały mi tylko dwa miesiące do oddania mojej pracy z filozofii. Od tej oceny zależy kierunek moich studiów. Zadanie jest proste - z pozoru. Napisz wiersz, w którym oddasz się w stu procentach uczuciom do swojej inspiracji. Zachowaj przy tym anonimowość i otwartą wyobraźnię, by móc własnymi oczyma zobaczyć natchnienie, które zostało opisane. Miałem wszystko, czego było mi trzeba: białą, śnieżnobiałą kartkę i pióro z czarnym, jak węgiel tuszem. Mogłem jednym ruchem napisać cokolwiek. Mogłem opisać niesamowite, różowo-fioletowe poranki, które należało oglądać o piątej rano lub las, który śpiewał o każdej godzinie inną, niepowtarzalną pieśń. Zwykły, głupi, twardy kamień mogłem scharakteryzować w postaci wiersza, ale to nie było to, czego szukałem. Inspiracją musi być coś niezwykłego dla mojej duszy i umysłu. Nie wiem jak wytłumaczyć coś, czego oczekuję, bo jeszcze tego nie spotkałem. Moje zapiski i pojedyncze piosenki były zazwyczaj pisane o życiu w cieniu i ukryciu. Padłem twarzą w poduszkę, myśląc o tym, czego chcę, ale nie mogę znaleźć. Szukam igły w stogu siana! Otworzyłem jedno oko i wessałem powietrze nosem, unosząc się na łokciach w górę. Zanim pójdę Tam, zrobię coś ważnego… Before I will go thither I’ll do something important - nabazgrałem na kartce początek, co prawda nie wiersza, lecz piosenki… Zawsze tak jest. Mam pracę z ukochanego przedmiotu, a nie potrafię jej zrobić, więc biorę się za piosenki. Cóż jeśli góra nie chce przyjść do Mahometa, Mahomet musi przyjść do góry… Ale gdzie moja góra i co nią jest? Chciałbym żeby znalazła się szybciej, bo nie wytrzymam krzyku mojej zrozpaczonej duszy, która błaga o inspirację i zawrót głowy. Pragnę by moja jedwabna, beznadziejna kartka była czymś kolorowym. Chcę by były na niej litery, które zamienią się w słowa ze snów. Chciałbym żeby treść jednego wiersza była początkiem całej powieści. Atrament płynący rzeką, który porywa słuch każdego człowieka i moje serce, zatrzymujące się, jak stary, zardzewiały samochód – tego oczekuję od siebie. Kamień czy góra? Co właściwie opiszę? Pomóżcie mi niebiosa, bo szlag mnie prędzej trafi… Naiwna część mnie dała się porwać miłości do ciepłego koca w białe gwiazdki. Mlasnąłem ustami, zrzucając wszystkie kartki i zapiski na podłogę. Strzała zmęczenia rozsiała we mnie truciznę – chęć do snu. - Inspiracja… - szepnąłem. – Muszę… - ziewnąłem – znaleźć. - Znajdziesz – odpowiedział mi głos Boga, który zawsze miał rację. Zasnąłem. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania